


The Auction Block

by imel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, But Steve doesn't mind, Darcy is a bit of a fangirl, F/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Avengers decide to donate some of their time in a charity auction to fund the reconstruction of New York after the Chitauri attack. Darcy Lewis has an inheritance and a longtime desire to go on a date with a certain super soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Much Wasted Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780216) by [AmazonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX). 



> I was partially inspired by the idea of Darcy playing with a Captain America action figure, which I originally encountered in Too Much Wasted Time, and partially inspired by an odd dream I had about the Avengers being part of a charity auction.

Darcy Lewis was a woman on a mission.

To help fund the restoration of New York after the Chitauri invasion, and she was sure for good PR for the Avengers, too, Iron Man, Thor and Captain America had put themselves up on the silent auction block for an appearance. They weren’t alone on the auction block. Darcy recognized a lot of the names of local, national and even worldwide celebrities who had agreed to donate some of their time for the cause.

Darcy had an inheritance that she’d been given access to after she graduated from college. When she found out about it, she thought they’d missed a decimal point or three. SHIELD gave her all the job security, and really everything, she ever needed because they didn’t want her blabbing to any of the bad guys what she’d seen as Jane’s assistant.

It didn’t take much thought or soul searching for her to decide that she wanted to donate most of it to charity. She wasn’t going to have kids to give it to, and no, her biological clock ticking away wasn’t going to change her mind, as much as her mother might want it to. Her SHIELD-issued apartment wasn’t often in a state that was appropriate for children, or honestly, it hadn’t been since she moved in. Being Jane’s assistant meant unexpected last minute travel, and no guarantee for her continued safety. There wasn’t much in life that she was completely fastidious about, but her birth control was one of those things.

She’d been tossing around the idea of different charities for months, but she’d never been particularly decisive. She changed her major several times before she’d finally settled on political science, and that was only because she wanted to graduate before she was in her thirties. Being Jane’s assistant only happened because she wanted a last hoorah before she graduated, and no one wanted to take someone whose GPA was so-so and who obviously had no clue what she wanted to do with her life. Applying for that position was definitely the best thing she ever did.

That brought her to today. Shortly before the auction ended, she placed her bid on an appearance of one Steve Rogers under the pseudonym Whitney Lewis. She didn’t really want to explain herself to anyone she knew, and the only one who knew was Jane.

When Darcy was little, she took a liking to and subsequently stole her cousin’s Captain America action figure. She stripped him of his uniform and put him in Ken’s clothes. For years, she played with action figure Steve and her Whitney Barbie doll that she’d renamed Darcy. The dolls went on adventures together, and as she got older, they dated and may or may not have gotten married and had a few miniature Troll doll babies with hideous neon hair.

When Darcy found out that the real Steve had been defrosted, her pipe dream of meeting him, and maybe going on a date with him like Darcy Whitney and action figure Steve had, went from impossible to highly improbable, and now to slightly less highly improbable. She still wasn’t holding her breath, though.

After she placed her bid, she found Jane to wait for the winners to be announced.

“Did you actually do it?” Jane asked.

“I did. I’m kind of freaking out now,” Darcy admitted. “I mean I know I’m not going to win, but…”

“You never know! I mean I never thought Thor was real, and definitely not that I’d be dating him, but here I am. I’ve learned nothing is impossible.”

The announcer approached the podium and began speaking. “Thank you everyone for coming here today to support the restoration of New York. Your generous donations are going to make a huge difference in the coming months as we rebuild our great city, and a special thank you goes out to Stark Industries. They’re matching the donations collected here today dollar for dollar.” After the applause died down, the announcer continued, “Without further ado, the winners of our silent auction!”

Darcy zoned out as they announced celebrities who weren’t superheroes, but then Tony Stark and Thor’s winners were announced. Jane grabbed Darcy’s hand.

“The winner of an appearance by Captain America is Whitney Lewis.”

“I’m sorry, Darce,” Jane started.

“No, that’s me. I used a half pseudonym so no one we knew would give me shit over it. Oh my god, Jane, what am I going to do?” Darcy took a few calming breaths. “What if I lose my brain to mouth filter even more than usual and tell him I want him to appear in my bed or something?”

“Just be yourself, and you’ll be fine. If not, you can text me,” Jane reassured her. “Do you know what kind of date you had in mind?”

The possibilities of what could happen started racing through Darcy’s brain, and she didn’t like most of them. “If he’ll even go on a date with me at all! I know it was for charity, but a date is not an appearance. What if he thinks it’s like prostitution, only with less sex and more one-sided ogling?”

“Would the winners please approach the auction table?” the announcer asked, bringing Darcy back out of her panic for a moment.

That definitely wasn’t part of her non-existent plan. “Shit, Jane, what if he’s there at the table? I haven’t had enough time to figure out what to say!”

“I’ll come with you. Don’t worry. You’ll probably just have to give them a check, and they’ll give you a call to set things up.” Jane offered Darcy a smile.

“I can do that.” The walk toward the table was uneventful until Thor spotted Jane, and of course, he had Steve beside him.

“Lady Jane!” Thor boomed as he approached and enveloped her in his huge arms.

Steve looked at her and smiled. “You’re Darcy Lewis, Jane’s assistant, right?”

Darcy nodded. “How did you know?”

“Thor talks a lot about you and Jane. I’ve seen a few pictures. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Steve held out his hand to shake hers.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Darcy tried to wipe the sweat off of her hand on her dress inconspicuously and halt the slight trembling before she shook his hand. His very large hand she could imagine touching her, and for some reason, wrapping around both of her wrists and pinning them above her head. She needed to stop that train of thought, and let go of his hand before he took it back forcefully. “I just have to go over there and take care of something.”

“I don’t remember hearing your name in the winners,” Steve commented. “There was another Lewis, a Whitney Lewis. She won my auction.”

“About that…” Darcy trailed off.

Darcy could see the gears turning in Steve’s head, and she knew a battle strategist could easy put 2 + 2 together. “You’re Whitney. Are you having a surprise party you want me to show up at in costume so you couldn’t use your name?”

Darcy wanted a surprise party in her pants, with Steve as the guest of honor. Uniform optional, of course. “Not exactly. I…”

Jane spared Darcy some of her misery. “She wanted a date with you.”

Steve laughed.

Darcy wondered if he was laughing at her for thinking she had a chance to go on a date with him when he could have his pick of probably any woman ever, and of course her mind was racing to the worst possible assumption. Why had she thought this was a good idea?

“Did you think you had to win an auction to get a date with me?” Steve asked.

“Kind of, yeah,” Darcy eventually admitted.

Steve shook his head, still looking amused. “I’m going to have to figure out something more special than dinner and a movie, though.”

“No, dinner and a movie would be fine,” Darcy insisted quickly, and meant it. It was enough that Steve had apparently actually considered her interesting enough to go on a date with period, with all of the women he could potentially go out with. She wondered what Thor had said about her, and promised herself that she’d thank him for whatever it was as soon as she had the chance.

“Are you busy on Friday?” Steve asked.

“I have-” Darcy started.

“No,” Jane answered for her.

“I’ll pick you up on Friday afternoon, as long as the Avengers aren’t needed,” Steve promised.

Darcy pulled a pen and pad of paper out of her purse and wrote down her number for him. “In case you need to call. I should probably get over to the auction table.”

As she walked away, Darcy shook her head in amazement. How was this her life?


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Thor left together from the charity auction, and Steve had wandered off before Darcy got back from writing the biggest check of her life. It was entirely worth it and left her feeling good about doing something to help out New York, and about getting her date. She was secretly grateful Steve was gone when she got back so she couldn’t further embarrass herself. She definitely wasn’t on her A game, or even her B game.

Darcy went through her closet when she got home. Jeans and t-shirts seemed too casual, which was over half of her wardrobe ruled out. Another quarter was baggy sweaters and winter weather gear. That left some business skirt suits she’d worn to interviews and official SHIELD functions, and several dresses she deemed varying degrees of inappropriate for her dream date. She definitely wanted to show off her assets, but in a classy way. Steve seemed like a classy guy, and the women he were used to didn’t wear mini dresses with cutouts. That was a more recent development in women’s apparel that she thought might leave him scandalized.

After considering her options for a moment, Darcy decided she’d hit up her favorite clothing stores online. They were more likely to have what she was looking for than the mall, and the time she had to work with was limited. She normally didn’t opt for express shipping on anything, but this was a special occasion, possibly the most special occasion of her life thus far. It didn’t take long for her to find a red and white polkadotted knee length halter dress that wasn’t too revealing, matching flats since comfort was a must if they were doing much walking, and a sexy lace strapless bra and panties set that no one had to know she was ordering just in case.

She’d also have to get some condoms that weren’t expired, because yeah, it had been a while. There weren’t many men to choose from in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico. Then, Thor happened, and shortly afterward, SHIELD happened. Most of the agents she’d encountered were dicks, and she’d taken the “be careful because bad guys might know who you are and want to kidnap you” speech Coulson had given her seriously and started avoiding bars and internet dating. That left her with her battery operated boyfriends to keep her company. They weren’t bad companions, but the prospect of actual, honest to god sex, however unlikely it might be, had her really excited in a multitude of ways.

It was going to be a long five days until Friday afternoon.

Monday and Tuesday were slow, but at least she had Jane to minorly freak out with over her upcoming date. Darcy was pretty sure Jane was as excited as she was. Maybe they’d have superhero double dates if everything went well. The thought left her more than slightly giddy.

Darcy’s package arrived on time on Wednesday evening, and everything fortunately fit well. No emergency trips to the mall were needed. The dress hugged her curves in just the right places. After inspecting herself from every angle she could in a full-length mirror, she took a selfie and texted it to Jane. The outfit met with Jane’s approval, and that was good enough for Darcy. She hoped Steve would like it, too.

Thursday dragged on, and finally it was Friday. She didn’t sleep much Thursday night and cleaned her entire apartment instead, in case Steve wanted to come inside. He didn’t need to know she was kind of a slob when she was living alone.

Darcy headed out shortly before lunch to walk to the nearest drugstore about a block away. She still needed pick up the condoms. It wasn’t a high school condom buying stealth mission, but she was still a bit nervous when she walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the condoms. She debated while standing in front of the shelves. There were so many options -- flavored, ribbed for her pleasure, large sized. She probably didn’t need to worry about non-latex since she didn’t think super soldiers had allergies.

When she decided to keep it simple and reached out and grabbed a box of plain lubricated Trojans, a familiar voice came from behind her. “Hi, Darcy.”

Darcy turned around and saw Steve standing there, in a baseball cap, sunglasses, jeans and a t-shirt. It was a good disguise. She wouldn’t have known it was him if she wasn’t familiar with him. This was beyond awkward. She wasn’t sure what to say and felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. “Hi, Steve.”

He glanced at the box in her hand and took it from her and started to put it back on the shelf. 

Well, that was that. She’d ruined their date and her future chances with him. How could she have been so stupid? “God, I’m sorry I assumed that,” she started, but stopped when he grabbed a box of Magnums off the shelf instead, and a bottle of Astroglide, and turned to face her.

Steve gave her an obvious, slow once over. “No need to be sorry. It seems like we were both assuming the same thing.”

Darcy eyed the Magnums again. “I take it all of you comes in size super soldier?”

Steve smirked. “You could say that. Is that a problem?”

“I hope not? I mean it’s been awhile,” Darcy admitted, not meeting his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I know how to take care of a lady,” Steve reassured her.

“So, this isn’t your first rodeo?” Darcy asked, both relieved and curious. She hadn’t been entirely sure what to think about his level of past experience. She knew waiting for marriage was more common back then, and everyone knew the stories about his love for Peggy Carter, the first date with her he’d never had and his last words as the plane went down.

“Hardly. It was war. When you don’t know if you’re going to live to see the next day, you live like you aren’t,” he answered quietly, getting into her space. “I had to be discreet, but the wholesome image is just that, an image. And if this is a rodeo, I’d like to ride you until you throw me off.”

His grin was absolutely salacious, and Darcy wondered if this was real life. Just that grin was getting her wet already, and she wouldn’t have objected if he bent her over the nearest surface and took her in the drugstore. After a moment, she nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, we can do that, preferably as soon as possible.”

“That wasn’t how I planned to do this, but I’m adaptable.” Steve walked toward the registers, and Darcy waited for him by the door. If he was as affected by this as she was, he wasn’t making it obvious. He didn’t even seem nervous buying the condoms and lube. Why couldn’t she be this put together?

Steve approached Darcy and held the door open for her. “Thanks. I walked. My apartment is about a block from here.”

“I know. My bike’s there already. It was easier to park there than here.” Steve walked next to Darcy, letting her set the pace.

Darcy walked at a leisurely pace, not wanting to seem too eager to get home. “Did you know I was at the drugstore?”

“I wasn’t following you. That was just a coincidence,” Steve replied.

“You aren’t just doing this because I won the auction?” Darcy hadn’t wanted to ask, but she knew it would bother her if she didn’t. There was nothing worse than a pity fuck, even if it was something she really, really wanted.

“Nope. When I said I would have gone out with you if you hadn’t won the auction, I meant it. I might not have immediately jumped into bed with you, but it’s been awhile for me, too. Meeting women in the twenty-first century isn’t the same. Technology’s changed a lot, and being discreet is harder when there’s so many tabloids ready to buy a story or a photo.”

Darcy could agree with that sentiment. She didn’t know how many times she’d seen Tony Stark gracing the covers of those publications. “I definitely wouldn’t, but how do you know I wouldn’t do that?”

“Thor’s a good judge of character, and even if he wasn’t, you work for SHIELD. They’d find out and make you wish you hadn’t. It wouldn’t be in your best interest.”

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?” Darcy was a bit surprised.

Steve shrugged. “I’m a master strategist. It’s what I do.”

They climbed the stairs to her second floor apartment, and she fumbled as she unlocked the door with slightly trembling hands. This was really happening. She was going to go into her apartment with Steve, and part of her over a decade long fantasy was going to be fulfilled. For the umpteenth time this week, Darcy again wondered how this was her life.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Steve took off his sunglasses and baseball cap, depositing them and the bag from the drugstore on an accent table near the door. He placed a hand on Darcy’s arm, thumb gently stroking her skin, radiating waves of tingling up and down her arm from even that simple touch. Her heart was already racing, and she could feel the beats of her pulse between her legs. God, she wanted him, and they hadn’t even kissed.

Steve met her eyes. “You don’t need to be nervous. There's no rush. We can take things nice and slow, if you aren’t ready for this yet.”

“No, it’s not that,” Darcy quickly said, trying to figure out how to put what she was feeling into words that didn’t make her sound like the desperate fangirl she kind of was. “I’ve just been thinking about this for a long time, and I’m kind of overwhelmed right now.”

“Then let me take care of you. You won’t have to think about a thing,” Steve offered. His hand slid down to take hers, holding it.

Darcy liked that idea, but she also liked the idea of blowing his mind with the considerable skills she’d picked up during her slightly drunk and more than slightly easy phase her freshman and sophomore years of college. On top of that, she didn’t want to be selfish. He was handing her a post-pubescent lifelong fantasy on a platter, and she could at least give him something back for that. “But what about you?”

“You can pay the favor back next time.” Steve’s other hand was stroking her shoulder, around to her back and pulling her closer to him in tiny increments.

“Next time?” Darcy didn’t mean to sound as surprised as she was that this possibly wasn’t a one off indulgence on his part.

Steve pulled her a little closer. “I don’t go on dates with women I’m not interested in seeing more than once. I want to get to know you from more than Thor’s stories, Darcy.”

“What if you don’t like what you learn?” Darcy wondered if she was somehow subconsciously trying to cockblock herself for some reason. Maybe her subconscious didn’t think she should have nice things.

“I’m a good judge of character, but I’d like to think we could still be friends, maybe a little more than friends,” Steve mumbled into her ear. “And before you ask, it’s been awhile for both of us. The serum enhanced all my senses, and it’s easier to get to know a woman when you aren’t as hard as nails and distracted thinking about if she tastes as good as she smells. And you smell delicious, Darcy. Can I taste you?”

Darcy just nodded as Steve backed her against the nearest wall. She’d kind of lost her ability to form words into sentences. Her fantasy Steve had never talked dirty to her. Real Steve was apparently full of good surprises, and Darcy had always liked good surprises.

Steve’s hand trailed up her inner thigh to the juncture between her legs. “You’re fucking soaked. Let me just-” He knelt and slid her panties down her legs until they were on the floor at her feet.

Darcy added Steve cursing to the good surprises list. She carefully stepped out of her panties and took the opportunity to step out of her flats, too, kicking them to the side. Steve’s hand made its way back up her legs, not stopping until he brushed his fingers against the short, damp curls.

She hoped he liked her choice of a neatly trimmed, but still definitely present, bush. She wasn't sure what he might have encountered during the war or his preferences, and she stopped herself before she tried to look up pubic hair styles of the World War II era online. That was overthinking things even for her.

He circled her clit with a fingertip, avoiding actually brushing against the sensitive nub. Darcy made what was probably an entirely undignified noise, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Steve's response was to bypass her clit completely. He slowly pressed a finger – a long, thick finger – inside her.

“God, you're tight. Looks like I have my work cut out for me.” He withdrew his finger and put it in his mouth, making a very sexy show of licking it clean.

Darcy was a bit surprised by the practically nonexistent amount of time it took for him to slot himself between her legs and actually lift her off the floor to bury his head between her thighs. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, nails scraping his scalp accidentally at first, then on purpose after it made him groan into her flesh.

Steve was thorough, exploring every inch of skin with his tongue before he finally flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Yeah, that was what she wanted, and it wasn't going to take much to get her off, just a little more. He must have sensed how close she was getting because he backed off. 

Darcy cursed a bit and whined in frustration, but then his tongue was thrusting inside her, and curling just right to hit her g-spot. She temporarily forgave him for teasing her.

It randomly occurred to her that there was no way he was breathing with his face buried against her the way it was, and how long had it been?

Steve pulled back for a moment to grin up at her, the lower part of his face slick. “I can hold my breath for 7 minutes.”

Darcy realized she must have been thinking aloud. “That's, uh, really impressive. I'm glad to see you know how to put it to good use.”

“That's not all I can do,” he added, but didn't elaborate. His tongue found its way back to her clit, joined by a pair of fingers working their way in and out of her.

She was relieved he'd finally taken mercy on her poor, desperate soul. When he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, she came with a shout. Her body shuddered, finger twisted tightly in his hair, and she tried and ultimately failed not to squirm too much since he was holding her up against the wall one handed.

Instead of letting her drop to the floor, as boneless as she was, he effortlessly scooped her up bridal style. That was something she could get used to.

“Bedroom?” he asked.

Darcy pointed to the appropriate door. He stopped by the accent table to scoop up the drug store bag and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed like it was a cheesy romance novel. She’d always secretly been a sucker for cheesy romance novels.

“You’ve obviously been thinking about this,” Steve commented with a chuckle.

Darcy was confused for a moment, but he gestured at the poster she completely forgot she had on her wall across from her bed, even though she masturbated to it on a more than semi-regular basis. If she’d remembered, she would have taken it down and put it in her closet. It was a large poster of a restoration of a photo of Steve shortly after his transformation, shirtless with every muscle obvious in high definition. Way to be creepy, Darcy.

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking that’s putting that look on your face. Can’t say I wouldn’t have a poster of you in a similar state of undress if I could. You’re definitely something to look at, Darcy Lewis, and I want to see more of you.” Steve reached around her neck and untied the dress’ halter around her neck. His fingertips grazed her sides as pulled it carefully over her head.

Darcy was grateful she’d opted for the nice lingerie, and if the obvious bulge straining against Steve’s jeans was any indication, so was he.

Steve unhooked her strapless bra behind her back and tossed it on the floor next to her dress. He slowly looked her over, from head to toe. “You’re gorgeous, prettier than the dolls in the blue movies and pin-ups.”

“Thank you. You’re not half bad yourself.” Darcy glanced up at him for a moment before she had a realization. They hadn’t kissed yet. Even the sex before going on a date part was out of order. She tugged Steve down, his still completely clothed body, which she had to do something about very soon, against her bare skin. She pressed her lips to his in an almost chaste kiss that he quickly turned dirty, all tongues and teeth and desperation. She tasted herself on his lips, in his mouth, and it turned her on even more. He was as thorough kissing her mouth as he had been kissing her everywhere else.

She was breathless when he pulled back and started to strip with military efficiency. He grabbed the condoms and lube out of the bag and tossed them on the bed. Instead of immediately joining her, he took a moment to stand there, obviously giving her a chance to give him the once over he’d given her. She was appreciative.

He was as physically perfect as he had been in the poster, although paler, probably since he was no longer freshly pumped full of radiation. Her eyes trailed down his torso until her gaze caught at his erection, which was thick and long, and more than proportionate, definitely more than she’d been expecting, even for someone who bought Magnums. She wondered if it had always been that impressive.

“It was average before, at least compared to the ones I’d seen, but I guess that would have made it larger than average since the rest of me was a lot smaller than most guys before.” Steve shrugged. “Is it going to be a problem?”

Darcy realized she’d been thinking aloud again. At least he hadn’t minded. “I’ve never actually seen one that big before in person, and as I said, it’s been a while, so I guess we’ll see?”

“Don’t worry.” He climbed on the bed next to her and kissed her gently. “I’m not gonna hurt you. If this isn’t good for you, it isn’t good for me.”

“I want…” Darcy started and trailed off because it was hard to put into words what she wanted when she wanted so many things, all at the same time, and naked super soldiers were so distracting.

“We can do whatever you want, all you’ve gotta do is ask.” Steve kissed her gently again and buried his fingers in her hair, stroking absentmindedly.

“Do you like blowjobs?” Darcy eventually blurted out, although it hadn’t been quite what she’d intended to say.

“I think you’d be hard pressed to find a man who doesn’t,” Steve replied with a smirk. “Is that what you want?”

Darcy just nodded and slid down Steve’s body. He moved to lie on his back to accommodate her. He was the first uncircumcised man she’d seen, and she couldn’t resist her curiosity, so she took a moment to touch and play with his foreskin. Before she figured he’d get annoyed and impatient, she wrapped her hand around his shaft as much as she could to give him a couple of precursory strokes. His breath hitched when she ran her thumb across the already slick tip, dripping a bit onto his stomach.

Darcy’s mouth joined her hand, and she smiled as much as she could when Steve moaned and buried his fingers in her hair again. She took as much as she could into her mouth, but even without a gag reflex, there was still no way she was going to be able to deep throat him or show him some of her other tricks. That was too bad, but it didn’t seem to be a problem for Steve. She relied on the basics, enjoying the quiet moans and noises he made, the way his fingers tightened and relaxed their grip in her hair.

“God, Darcy, you’ve gotta stop, I’m gonna…”

Darcy ignored Steve’s request and took him as deep down her throat as she could. His hips bucked into her mouth slightly, even though she could tell he was holding back. She swallowed around him as he emptied himself and cleaned up his softening erection with her tongue. The super soldier serum apparently hadn’t changed the typical slightly salty and bitter taste, but it didn’t bother her.

“You didn’t have to do-” Steve started as she crawled back up to lie against his chest.

“I wanted to,” Darcy interrupted. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.”

“Darcy, there’s something…” Steve twisted to reach underneath himself.

Darcy suddenly realized exactly what was underneath Steve and fought the urge to hide herself in that wide expanse of chest a few inches away from her face.


End file.
